TTRS 42: Game Over
Game Over is the 42nd season of the TTRS Franchise. The season is directly subsequent to Survivor Congo. This season was the second TTRS Original format, followed by The Banker which was over two years ago. Game Over took place in Guangzhou, China, the third largest city in China, and featured 24 new and returning TTRS players. Game Over revolves around a video game theme where players play through different types of games and landscapes. This season, players played as individuals to gain power by winning challenges, referred to as Main Events, and making social connections. Although players are competing as individuals, there may be challenges where they compete as teams and individuals. Each episode, the loser of the Arena as well as a player of their choice goes out of the game. This cycle continues until the Final Main Event, which occurred at the Final 5. In the end, Christian_ defeated CoolblueP123, EM002, BigBrotherFan132, and Absol in the Final Main Event. Production and Casting The season was announced during the Friends reunion. Applications for Game Over started the following the Cutthroat reunion on December 23, 2016. Applications were open for 10 days after a total of 41 applications were received. The cast was announced on January 2, 2017. With a total of 24 players being selected to compete. The competitors competed in their first challenge on January 3, 2017. Cast Format In this game there is power and safety with winning, because at any time in this game a player could be given a “Game Over”, meaning their time in the game is up. Each round, there will be a Main Event, which everyone competes in. Depending on how they place in the Main Event, players earn points which will be added to their score on the leaderboard. The leaderboard is cumulative throughout the season. At the end of each Main Event, the Winner’s Circle will be formed with the following players: *The winner of the Main Event *The player with the most points on the Leaderboard *The winner of the Main Event’s choice. Each of these players has a role in influencing how the round turns out, but with no chance of being issued a Game Over. The players on the Winner’s Circle will are given safety for the round, but they do not necessarily get to vote or eliminate someone. The players on the Council vote in this game, and the players on the Council are made up of the top scorers on the Leaderboard. During the starting rounds of the game, the Council is made up of the Top 5 players on the Leaderboard. However, once there are 10 or less players, the Council reduces to the Top 3 players. They must vote one player into the Arena. *Each player on the Council gets one vote, and they may vote for anyone except for those in the Winner’s Circle. *A council member can be voted in by other council members, however if that council member is on the Winner’s Circle then they may not be voted in. *If a council member fails to vote before the deadline, they are issued two self votes and lose 10 points on the Leaderboard. *In the event of a tie, the winner of the Main Match breaks the tie. While the Council is voting, everyone not on the Winner's Circle must submit a list ranking everyone in the game. The winner of the Main Match will start the list, and they will be followed by the player they chose to join them in the Winner’s Circle; after that the list will work like a Duel Selection from MTV The Duel. Players will take turns saving another player until one player is left unsaved. The player left unsaved joins the player voted into the Arena by the Council for an elimination challenge, referred to as “The Arena”. Those two players will play in the Arena where the winner remains in the game, while the loser is given an immediate Game Over. However, before the loser leaves the game, they have one final decision to make. They will have to choose one person who was not in the Arena or on the Winner’s Circle to issue a Game Over to, thus eliminating that player from the game as well. This cycle will continue until Final Main Event. Where the remaining players will compete, and the winner of the Final Main Event will win the season. Additional Elements *''Reset Duel: Before the start of any Main Event, a player may challenge another player to a Reset. If this is done, both players will play the Main Event as normal. Should the player who called for the Main Event win this Duel, they swapped placements and points on the leaderboard with the player they challenged. However, should the player who called for the Reset lose the duel, then they are issued an immediate Game Over. *Risky Reward'': During each Main Event, a Risky Reward is offered. A player can either choose to play the Main Event as normal or they may go for the Risky Reward. Should they do this, they play the same Main Event but a harder version of it. Other players are not told who went for the Risky Reward and who didn’t, but the placements for the Main Event are determined based on the score earned for the Risky Reward. The player who scores the highest during a Risky Reward will win an Extra Life. During the round the Extra Life is won, they may choose to use it on any player of their choice, including themselves. The player they choose cannot be taken out by the loser of the Arena. If the loser of the Arena chooses to eliminate a player who had the Extra Life given to them, then their choice is nullified and they will not be allowed to choose another player. Game Summary Elimination Chart Episode Progress ;Competition : The player won the final Main Event. : The player lost the final Main Event. : The player won the Main Event but was not the Top of the Leaderboard or in the Council. : The player won the Main Event and was in the Council. : The player was the Top of the Leaderboard and therefore in the Winner's Circle and the Council. : The player was selected by the Main Event to be in the Winner's Circle. : The player was selected by the Main Event to be in the Winner's Circle and earned a spot on the Council. : The player was in the Council. : The player was not selected for the Arena. : The player won in the Arena. : The player was on the Council and won in the Arena. : The player lost in the Arena. : The player was on the Council and lost in the Arena. : The player was eliminated by the player who lost the Arena but was saved with an Extra Life. : The player on the Council was eliminated by the player who lost the Arena but was saved with an Extra Life. : The player was eliminated by the player who lost the Arena. : The player was on the Council and eliminated by the player who lost the Arena. : The player challenged someone to a Reset Duel and lost. : The player withdrew from the competition. Category:Seasons